Missing Mystery
by Peacelover3333
Summary: Mystery Inc. end up in Jump City, protected by the Teen Titans. Somehow they ended up there with the work of the new ghost/villain; Dimensionis. Now 1 titan and 1 mystery goer is missing, can the Titans and Mystery Inc. work together to save them?


**Disclaimer: *British accent* ONCE AGAIN, I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! IF I DID, YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO! I don't own Mystery Inc. or anyone in it, either! I ONLY OWN MusicRae, BlackRae, PinkPeace, MusicMaker, IceVocals, and Lightning! **

******The reviews I have gotten... No, This whole Eros this... was a project on my documents so... sorry! Don't kill me! **

_In Mystery Inc. Dimension... Author's POV (I'm gonna make this story insane! I shall thank Mystery Inc. for this honor! You won't regret this! *trips over computer* It's okay! And so am I!)_

Mystery Inc. had just unmasked The Creeper... again. "Miss Crawford?" The gang said simultaneously.

"Yes! My plan was to send this gang on haywire and have everyone assume you guys are seeing things! I wanted to get rid of all the goody-goodies and have the world full of crime!" Miss. Crawford yelled. She began to laugh evilly. Her daughter came out of the crowd.

"Mom! You were the one who tied me up and hid me in the freezer? Why?" Christina Crawford cried.

"Because, you are too much of a goody-goody! You are 100% honest and tell me different! I try to smoke a cigarette and you tell me not to and that it will kill me! You tell me not to drink, eat too much, lose weight and speak perfect grammar! And you told me to go back to school!" Miss Crawford yelled.

"Sorry, but it's time to take you to jail!" Velma and Fred replied in unison as they handcuffed her and put her in the police car. "Rooks rike another mystery is history!" Scooby yelled.

"Come on, gang! Let's celebrate!" Daphne suggested. They got loaded in the Mystery Machine and started to drive off.

"Not right now you're not!" A wicked witch said from behind a tree. She snapped her fingers and Mystery Inc. within the Mystery Machine disappeared. "Another dimension you go!" She said and laughed evilly then coughed.

**_In Jump City MusicRae's POV (I'm MusicRae anyways, so... HA HA! I'm special! This is my story so NO INTERRUPTIONS!) _**

I walked downstairs with Evanescence in hand, while talking about homework with BlackRae.

"So, now I'm in Advanced Algebra and it's kinda hard." She said.

"Well, duh! It's ADVANCED Algebra! Hey, Black what's eighty-one divided by three?" I replied.

"Four!"

"Ugh! Well, let's hurry! Music told me that Robin has an important announcement."

"Okay! Onward!" We walked down the hallway and as we turned the corner, we bumped into Ice.

"Oh look! It's Music's cool personality!" I said as I laughed.

"Hey girls! Going to meet the team?" IceVocals asked.

"Yep!" BlackRae and I replied simultaneously. "Onward!" I yelled as we marched toward the main room.

We had just entered the main room when Beast Boy jumped me. "Dude! Why did you just jump me?" I exclaimed.

"Sorry! Raven threw me!" Beast Boy yelled pointing to Raven.

"Did not, you liar!" Everything became a fight.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. I cleared my throat and asked, "What's the announcement, Robin?"

"All the villains have been taken care of so we get a break for the next 2 months!"

"Really?" All the girls exclaimed.

"Lies!" All the boys exclaimed.

"No! I'm telling the truth! Cross a leader's heart!"

"Awesome!" Everyone started talking at once. I heard someone outside the main room.

"Guys! Shh!" I started listening hard for the voice again.

"Hello? Is anyone here? We need help!" I had the team follow me down the hallway and we bumped into what we thought were intruders.

"State your names and business!" I replied.

"Fred Jones! Leader of Mystery Inc."

"Daphne Blake! I never do anything when it comes to Mystery Inc."

"Velma Dinkley! I'm the brains of Mystery Inc."

"Shaggy Rogers! The scaredy-cat of Mystery Inc."

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo! The raredy-dog of Rystery Inc."

"Oh my god, it's a talking dog. That doesn't have clear grammar!" MusicMaker whispered in my ear. "I know right?" I whispered back.


End file.
